


欲望周期

by alalayalalala



Category: ABO - Fandom, explicit - Fandom, 恋与制作人
Genre: ABO, F/M, 女x男, 恋与制作人 - Freeform, 许墨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alalayalalala/pseuds/alalayalalala
Summary: 脑洞来源于作者想上许墨的执念，可能会有一-些 血腥暴力。含ABO、穿越梗。“你”: Alpha (前期装作Beta)许墨: Omega(前期装作Beta)
Kudos: 9
Collections: 《欲望周期合集》





	欲望周期

**Author's Note:**

> [注意]本文是你X许墨即女X男。内容极易引起不适，请纯洁的小天使们不要看! !
> 
> 此为补档，本文2018年1月首发于lofter

前言(设定)

你躺在床上，此时已经是半夜11:00，宁静的夜晚被你压抑的尖叫声打破

"妈的老娘想日他!強奸他!他怎么这么可爱啊啊啊啊! !”

你毫无形象的在床上翻滚，刚过完第九章的剧情，你被许墨狠狠戳穿了G点，满脑子都是他在雨中无助的模样，只恨胯下没有18cm大屌来疼爱他。在惯例吐槽老天给你选错了性别后，你再次拿起了手机。

“…看看有没有小天使产许墨的粮吧。"你带着期待搜了tag。

五分钟后你苦着脸放下了手机“呵呵。”依旧是惯例，你被那些“许墨x你”刺瞎了钛合金狗眼。“那些太太们怎么想的嘛...女主这么易推倒，一点征服欲都满足不了啊。"但你还是不想看bl文，总有种自家小白菜被别人拱了的感觉。

你深呼吸，想冷静一下，却一眼看到了自己的手机桌面—深陷。"啊啊啊-!他为什么辣么可爱! !”你再次爆炸。直到半夜零点你才听着许墨的电话录音迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

再睁眼，你发现自己身处于陌生的房间。你吓了一跳，猛的做起

来，“卧槽?老子家里什么时候这么粉了?”你的目光从淡粉色的墙面转回床头，一串金黄色的银杏手链乖巧的躺在那里，似乎有些眼熟..

你几步冲到镜子前，镜面映出了一具娇小的身躯，你不禁嘴角抽搐，这么恶俗的剧情也能发生在自己身上。

过了几秒，你认命了，晃到衣柜前拿起了女主万年不换的连衣裙默默穿上，将女主漂亮的小脸打扮得清纯不做作。

熟悉的电话铃声想起时，你正对着镜子练习“甜甜的微笑"。“喂?怎么啦悦悦?

“老板...唔，我要请假...发情期..."

你下意识回答’发情期?那.. .抑制剂吃了吗?”

悦悦那边传来一阵碰撞声，虚弱的声音再次传来，“嗯..吃过了...哎，老板...我刚才打给安娜...逗她说我发情了还要去上班...她威胁我说让韩野日我...其实...上次在我公司发情，韩野都没打过她...哈哈哈”她笑得有气无力。你忍不住怜香惜玉，"好啦好啦别皮了，快去休息!”

“嗯，知道了…"悦悦和你又说了些乱七八糟的话才挂掉电话。你盯着暗下去的手机屏陷入沉思。

“我的天…ABO是吗?真刺激~"你突然笑得十分扭曲，闹内飘过好几篇小黄文，但没兴奋几秒你就反应过来。"emm...老子不会是个0mega吧?”

你想到那个“柔弱”的女主，好像逃不过被四个野男人争着标记的命运，不禁万念俱灰。为了验证你的绝望，你看了看胯下。嗯，没错，18cm,是个易推倒的0me...

嗯?等等!这是什么?你望着胯下的(哔--) 哭笑不得，幸福来得太突然，你终于有工具日男神了。

你深呼吸，平复好心情，站起身。你要抓紧时间学习成为制作人，还好这与你的本职工作相差不大，你并不觉得紧张。

从女主的日记来看，你和许墨的进展顺利。你缓缓勾起嘴角，你等着你家许墨过来撩你.....

**Author's Note:**

> 【TBC】  
> 后续将继续上传


End file.
